The Promise
by TriggerTrogger
Summary: Promises made are meant to be kept. Regardless of how many years may pass.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes**: This is set with the "present day" as the year 2010. I'm also not great with author's notes, so...I don't have much to say. I'm posting this before it's technically finished, but it will be finished by the weekend. It won't be a super long piece.

* * *

January 2010 - "Present" Day  
Brennan's Apartment

Temperance Brennan had just put the finishing touches on her dinner when a knock broke the peaceful silence of her apartment. A quick glance at the clock on her stove told her it was nearing 9 PM, and she definitely wasn't expecting anyone.

With a short toss of her shoulders to the empty room, as if someone was there to see, she wiped her hands on a dish towel and made her way to her front door. She glanced through the peep hole before turning the deadbolt and swinging open the door.

"Booth?" she questioned, her tone curious. "What are you doing here?"

Seeley Booth, still dressed in a suit from his day's work, only stood there with his hands stuffed in his pockets as seconds silently ticked by. It didn't take Brennan long to notice the peculiar look on his face. He wasn't upset by any means, but she couldn't tell if he was happy, anxious, or some odd combination of those and other emotions.

"Booth?" she repeated as she opened the door further in a silent invitation for him to come in.

Booth offered her a short shake of his head. Taking a deep breath, he brought his hands out of his pockets, the palms up in a seemingly helpless gesture. "I have some news," came his simple, indecipherable announcement.


	2. Chapter 2

August 2008  
The Jeffersonian

"Sweetie, I'm sorry, but it's _weird_," Angela insisted as she plopped into the chair across from Brennan's desk.

Brennan lifted a bemused eyebrow as she continued to stare at her computer screen, the current draft of her most recent novel glaring back at her. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about."

"Brennan, come on."

"Angela, you just invited yourself into my office, sat down, and announced that 'it's weird'. I don't know what that means."

Angela rolled her eyes, knowing her friend wouldn't even notice since she had yet to even look away from her work. "The fact that you haven't dated anyone in over a year, Brennan. The fact that Booth hasn't dated anyone either." There was a pause as she seemed to consider something. "Okay...well, at least as far as I know. Given that Booth wouldn't necessarily announce his dates to me. But _you_! I _know_ you haven't dated!"

An amused smirk started to flit across Brennan's face as she studiously avoided her best friend's glare. "And?"

"_And_ it's...well, it's just weird," Angela insisted again. "Maybe if it was just one of you, it could be passed off as just bad luck. A bad year. But both of you? I feel like I'm missing something."

When the doctor didn't reply, Angela's eyes narrowed in mock suspicion. "You two didn't do something crazy did you?" She was too amused by the thoughts running through her head to notice the flick of Brennan's gaze towards her at the accusation. "Like...when Jack and I ran out of the chapel last year, you two didn't get married in our place or something? Or elope to Vegas?"

There was a thrill of excitement in Angela's voice as she grinned at her friend again. "Sweetie, it would be so hot if you two were secretly married and had been keeping it quiet this whole time."

Her answer came in an undignified, definitely un-Brennan snort of laughter. "Please tell me you're joking," the doctor forced out between laughs.

There was another eye-roll, this time caught by Brennan, before Angela gave a resigned shrug. "Well...yeah. But I can dream, Sweetie. I can dream."

Brennan just shook her head at the free-spirited artist before she finally looked up and gave the conversation her attention. "Angela, despite what you might _wish_, any dateless stretches that Booth and I might share are completely coincidental. We don't exactly consult each other on our love lives or dating schedules."

Unnoticed by either of the women, they had been joined in the office by a visitor moments before. So the male voice speaking up had both of them jumping slightly and jerking around to face the door. "That's too bad, Bones. I just came to ask your permission to go out this weekend." Booth grinned at the two women from his spot leaning against the doorframe. "I guess I'll have to get permission from Cullen instead."

Brennan just shot him a half-grin before turning back to her book. Angela, on the other hand, was mid-chuckle when she noticed the flicker of _something_ in the FBI agent's eyes as he watched his partner. But when she looked more closely, Booth was just watching her instead, a laughing smile the only clear thing she could read on his face. 'Give it up, Ange,' she mused to herself. 'You've been seeing things between them for years, and it's always turned out to be nothing.'


	3. Chapter 3

January 2010  
Brennan's Apartment

Brennan watched her partner for a moment, expecting _something_ to follow that statement. When nothing came, she warily asked, "Well...would you like to come in and explain?"

Shaking his head again, Booth kept his feet firmly planted outside her apartment. "I'm not sure I'm ready to come in yet." Shifting nervously, his eyes flitted over her, to the floor, and behind her to her apartment before they met her questioning gaze again.

"You are really starting to make me a bit nervous, Booth. You're acting very bizarrely."

This time there was finally a nod as he ran a hand through his hair. "I know. I'm sorry. I...I just need you to let me get this out at my own pace. It was kind of a surprise, even to me. I wasn't expecting it to happen."

It was Brennan's turn to take a deep breath as a heavy weight settled in her stomach at the obvious joy that she could hear underneath his tense tone. She had swiftly moved past nervous to full-blown worried now.

After a minute of feeling like there was a rat gnawing at her insides while Booth determinedly avoided her stare, Brennan swallowed down the worry and reached out to him, placing a calming hand on his left forearm. "Booth," she started, fighting to keep her voice quiet and friendly, "whatever it is, it's...okay. Sometimes things happen when you least expect them to. I won't be angry. It'll be okay."

Confused eyes met hers as Booth jerked his head back up. "Bones, I know it's okay." A small flicker of a smile emerged as he took in the reassurance from the hand still clasping his arm. "It's definitely okay."

He licked his lips as a deep breath swelled his chest again before being released. "Bones..." he started and stopped again. Looking her straight in the eye, he tried again, "Temperance," this time deliberately using her first name as he always had in the early days of their partnership whenever he was about to say something that he wanted her to really _hear_, "I was offered a job today."

The instant Brennan heard his announcement, her chest tightened. It was almost as if she couldn't breathe. She knew he had been offered a handful of transfers and assignment changes over the years, but he had yet to accept one. The offers were never paired with these dizzying confrontations at her front door. That could only mean one thing. "And?" she questioned quietly, never breaking eye contact with the man she'd come to depend so much on.

"And...I'm going to take it." Booth could see the disbelief in her eyes as she stared at him, her mouth hanging slightly open. He could feel the huge weight crumbling from his shoulders as he slowly nodded reassuringly at her. "I'm _definitely_ taking it, Bones."

Silence reigned for what seemed like forever as Brennan continued to just stare at him. She didn't know what to say or do or believe for what was really only a few seconds. His gaze never wavered as she processed what he was saying, and finally something broke through inside of her.

Booth could tell the instant that she understood, the instant that she believed him. Her hand reflexively squeezed his forearm as her breathing sped up. She gave him the smallest of nods in return and then...there it was. The slightest glimmer of a smile as it started to spread across her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: Thanks to the ones who have reviewed already. That was speedy:) I'm new to the whole posting, so it's nice to see people reading. To answer the note about Angela doubting herself, I figure at 3+ years of their partnership, maybe she wouldn't be so sure about Booth & Brennan anymore. That, and I figured try something different.

* * *

February 2009

The Jeffersonian

The squints minus Brennan were all gathered around their most recent set of remains when the tell-tale whistling of Booth reached their ears. He swiped his card through the scanner and breezed onto the platform, the nameless tune coming to an end as their attention turned his way.

"Alright, so who wants to tell me what our lucky contestant won as a cause of death this week?" Booth questioned as he leaned against the railing, deliberately keeping a good ten feet between himself and the particularly foul remains that had been found partially decomposed in a local swamp. His eyes passed over each of the squints, almost like taking a roll call, only to come up one short. "And..." he drew out the word, "where is Bones?"

"The good doctor is otherwise occupied," Hodgins mused as he turned his attention back down a microscope.

Booth's brow went up as a frown found its way to his face. "Otherwise occupied with what? Since when does Bones do anything else while there are remains to play with?"

"She's speaking with Doctor Windham in her office," Zack offered up as he started towards his own office with the skull in hand. He caught sight of the agent's perplexed expression as he passed and added, "He's the new pathologist that Dr. Goodman hired?"

"Ah," Booth said with a nod as if he remembered who they were talking about. Turning to face her office, he caught sight of Brennan laughing with a gray-suited man around thirty.

Angela perked up as she watched Booth. She was in a prime location to see his jaw clench as he watched the pair from afar. When he forced out a huff of air and turned back towards the table, she smiled and innocently questioned, "Sooo, Booth, have you finally gotten out of your little slump?"

"Slump, Angela?" Booth responded, sounding a little too much like Brennan as he watched the graphs flashing across Hodgin's screen.

"Your dating slump of course," the artist explained, an even wider grin pulling at the corners of her mouth.

Booth cocked his head to the side to eye Angela for a moment before shrugging. "I have a new girlfriend, if that's what you're getting at."

That definitely wasn't the answer that Angela had been expecting. A little taken aback, she glanced towards her friend's office where Brennan and Windham were emerging. "How long has that been going on? Why haven't we met her?"

"Because I've learned to not bring my girlfriends around you squints," Booth shot back, only half-teasing. "You all tend to freak them out and scare them off." The FBI agent leaned back against the railing, feigning nonchalance. "We've been seeing each other about a month. She's...brilliant, beautiful, and...lively."

"I don't know that I believe you. As much time as you spend around here, how has no one heard about this mystery girl?"

"Oh, Bones has met her." Footsteps clinked against the metal stairs behind him, and he turned to face his approaching partner. "Right, Bones?"

Completely unaware of what she had walked into, Brennan looked up from a sheaf of papers. "I...what?"

Angela quirked an eyebrow as she watched the two closely. "Booth was just telling us about his new girlfriend, Sweetie. The one that you've apparently met and failed to gossip with me about," she added accusingly.

Brennan looked from Booth to Angela and then back to Booth. The expectant look on both of their faces told her she was supposed to be saying _something_, but hell if she knew _what_. Watching her partner, she started, "That's...right?" She caught the hint of approval that flashed across his face and, assuming she'd said something right, continued on. "I figured it was his business if he wanted to tell everyone."

Angela wasn't quite satisfied with the hesitant explanation, but before she could continue interrogating them, a male voice spoke up from below the platform.

"Angela, Hodgins? I need a hand if you're both free," Dr. Windham nodded towards Angela's office and the Angelator.

Once the pair had headed off down the stairs, Brennan cast a curious glance at Booth as she moved back towards the remains. "I've met your girlfriend?"

Booth rolled his eyes and followed her, deliberately staying close so that he wouldn't have to raise his voice. "Give me a break, Bones. You know I'm not seeing anyone."

"Then why am I saying I've met this person?"

"It gets Angela off my back about my 'dating slump', which apparently she's tracking like it's her favorite baseball player's stats." He came up beside her and stared down at the remains that she was working with. To any observer, it would merely look like they were discussing the case. "Of course, it looks like you're doing a pretty good job of getting her off your back as well."

Brennan turned to stare at him, but he didn't even bother to meet her gaze. "I'm not sure I know what that means." For the first time since she came up on the platform, she really looked at him. His body was tense, his expression tight, but neither of those told her anything. "Booth?"

"Just..." he bit off the words before they could emerge and shook his head. Forcing himself to relax, he bit the inside of his lip as he turned to look at her. "It's nothing. I..._logically_," he tossed the word at her with a half-hearted smile, "I know you're not doing anything wrong."

There were deep furrows in her brow as she just stared. "I still don't know what that means."

Booth crossed his arms over his chest and turned his focus back towards the bones. "It's probably better you don't," he muttered, mainly to himself. Raising his voice to a normal level, he requested, "Just try to remember that whole 'keep it where I can't see it' clause, hmm?"

He gave her one last sidelong glance, taking note of her still perplexed expression, before he turned and retreated off the platform to find out if the Angelator had revealed any new details.

* * *

**Author's Note Again**: And yes...I just completely wrote off Cam. What can I say? I only saw the first season on DVD before coming into the second season partway (yay for iTunes and downloadable episodes!), so the demise of Dr. Goodman and the entrance of Cam just completely irked me since the whole first season was still so fresh in my mind. I haven't liked her from day one, regardless of the whole Booth/Cam thing (which irked me even MORE. Where she's gone really doesn't have anything to do with this story, though, so I just omitted her completely. Cam, exit stage right. Thank you. 


	5. Chapter 5

January 2010  
Brennan's Apartment

As the wave of shock started to fade, Brennan let a genuine, happy smile emerge. "So…ready to come inside yet?" she questioned, a teasing note in her voice.

A rough, nervous chuckle was the only response Booth could give at first as he just shook his head yet again. "No. No, I still don't know that I'm ready to do that yet."

She watched him now, an amused look on her face as he shifted from one foot to the other with one hand tucked back into a pants pocket. "If I didn't know you better, Booth, I'd think you were nervous."

"Very," came the enigmatic reply.

All of the tension had seeped away from Brennan, though the opposite seemed to be the case for her partner. 'Can I still call him my partner?' she finally realized. The truth was, she didn't know. And what better way to relax him than to just get him to talk? At least then she would get more answers at the same time.

"Well, while we're standing here in the hallway - such a fun activity by the way – why don't you tell me what job you've been offered? You haven't even told me. What is it? Where will you be?"

"Well, after I turned down the last offer, Cullen sat me down and ripped me a new one. He wanted to know why I was refusing every promotion or advancement that was thrown my way," Booth grinned. He took a couple of steps closer and leaned his shoulder against the open doorway. "The last few would all have required extensive moves or changes: Seattle, Los Angeles, Dallas. They were all great opportunities, don't get me wrong. A bump to Assistant Special Agent in Charge of a field office is the logical next step.

"Cullen wanted to know why I was grand-standing, acting like I was too good for any of the promotions I had been offered. He told me that if I wasn't careful, the offers would just stop coming and I'd hit a dead end. So he offered me a transfer to HRT out in San Francisco, thinking maybe I just didn't want to go the administrative route quite yet."

Brennan nodded along with the narrative, only half-following since she really didn't know enough about the FBI command structure. At the moment, she was just internally laughing at their having this conversation still half in her hallway. If any of her neighbors happened by, they'd be sure to think she was even crazier than they already thought. She shook her head a little, half in amusement and half to refocus on what Booth was telling her. Oddly enough, he had stopped speaking though.

"Bones," Booth snickered. He had noticed her zoning out on him. "Sorry. Giving too much detail?"

"A little."

"Alright, bare facts then. After I turned down the HRT transfer, he demanded to know what I _would_ accept. So I told him that I wasn't planning to accept any promotions or transfers that would take me out of the immediate area. That meant DC and Baltimore."

"How did he take that? He doesn't seem like the type to accept demands from his agents."

"Oh yeah, he was thrilled," Booth laughed, a wide grin on his face at the memory of the look on his boss' face. "But he knows that I have Parker here, so I think he kind of took it in stride because of that. That was all a year ago, though. I was starting to get a little worried.

"But…apparently Santana has decided to retire early for personal reasons. It all happened very quickly, and Cullen called me in this afternoon. Deputy Assistant Director for the Major Crimes Division."

Brennan waited, expecting some sort of explanation, but still nothing else came. "That's…good, right?"

Booth shot her a little smirk before nodding. "Yes. That's 'good'." His gaze looked past her at nothing for a moment as he reflected on the decision. "Amazingly good, actually. It essentially means skipping at least a couple of steps. Cullen said that it's likely to cause some ruffled feathers, but that if it gets me to 'finally accept a damn promotion, then it's worth the headache'," he explained, his hands doing air quotes around his head. "It means not only staying here in DC, but also staying at headquarters."

"And it means you'll no longer be working with the Jeffersonian," she added. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't keep the sad tone from slipping into her voice, and she saw his face fall.

"Bones," he breathed out. Was it normal to be happy about something, overjoyed even, and still be upset? Really and truly, he knew that being disappointed at leaving the field and the Jeffersonian didn't make any sense, but the feeling was still there. "We've talked about this. Change happens. It's part of life. Hell, it's only a matter of time before Goodman decides to reinstate Cam's old position, too, and you know you're likely to get it this time."

"I'm sorry, Booth. I know this is a great thing, and I'm happy about it. I just…can't help but be sad at the same time." She offered him a weak smile and folded her arms over her chest.

Booth's head fell a little to the side as he surveyed his partner. Reaching out his left hand, he cupped the side of her face as his own expression softened. Speaking slowly and deliberately, he pointed out, "Bones, you do understand what this means, right? You do realize why I came to tell you?"

That was all it took to bring back Brennan's smile, though it was smaller and more apprehensive this time. "Yes, I think I do," she teased.

"Good," he said. A more serious air suddenly fell over the pair as they gazed at one another. The playful teasing, the jokes…all of that had fled only to be replaced by an electric, nervous energy that almost seemed to visibly shimmer between them.

"_Now_ are you ready to come inside?" Brennan questioned hesitantly. Immediately, she saw his right hand duck back into his pocket, but this time when he shook his head, it was with a beaming smile.

"Not quite yet. There's one more thing."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I've been deliberately not including to much of what Booth and Brennan are thinking or feeling, since well...that might just give things away. Of course, that also makes things a little more challenging.

Also, I had a hard time picking a position to promote Booth too. After reading a lot of different websites, I'm still not completely clear on the FBI's command structure. However, I am fairly sure that jumping to a Deputy Assistant Director would be a pretty big promotion. A little unrealistic? Maybe. But then Cullen is listed as the Deputy Director, which would be the 2nd in command of the FBI, and Booth really wouldn't be interacting with the DD in real life either. Anything less than a Deputy AD just sounded anti-climactic.

Expect...two more chapters? Probably three tops.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: HUGE **apology for the delay in the update. While I had the ending written, I hit some writer's block for this chapter. I had some trouble figuring out to get from Point D to Point F. Pesky Point E here was being elusive. So...if it's not stellar, I apologize. I finally came up with a scenario, and while I might not be in love with it, it just needed to be put on "paper" finally.

* * *

October 2007  
The Jeffersonian

Booth breezed into the Jeffersonian lab with his usual confident ease. With a quick swipe of his card, he jogged up onto the platform, clapping his hands. Before he can even open his mouth, he realized that he was only facing Angela, and she looked like she was closing things down.

"Where is everybody?" Booth wondered aloud, waving a hand around at the empty offices.

Angela raised an amused eyebrow at the agent. "It's Friday night, Booth. Aren't you usually the one complaining about how we don't leave the lab enough?"

"Maybe," he drew out the word sarcastically. "But not when there are things you could be doing!"

"These remains are twenty years old," Angela retorted. She headed off the platform and towards her office. After only a few seconds pause, she could hear his echoing footsteps as he followed. "We just finished a grueling case this week already. Everyone needs a break. We'll start back on the new remains on Monday."

Booth let out a laughing snort as they entered her office. She went straight toward packing up her things for the day, leaving him to stand in the doorway. "Some how I can't believe it's all as simple as that. Since when do the squints ever take a break for the weekend?"

"Since...Jack has a hot fiancee to go home to?" Angela shot back with a wide grin.

"And Zack?"

"He just got back from three months in a steaming hot desert, Booth. I think he's learned to take a break when he has the chance."

Booth leaned against the doorway, back to his typical casual ease. "And Bones? You're telling me that Bones _willingly_ left the lab early so that you all could take the weekend off?"

There was a moment's hesitation as Angela paused in putting some files in her bag, but all she responded with was, "Yes."

Narrowing his eyes at the artist, Booth crossed the few feet to her desk and looked down at her. "I don't believe you. Where's Bones?"

Angela did her best to feign indifference as she shrugged her soldiers under the FBI agent's watchful stare. "She had dinner plans, so she said everyone could take off early. It was _her_ idea to take the weekend off."

It didn't miss Booth's notice that his friend was being deliberately obtuse. The fact that Brennan was having dinner with someone and Angela was acting like she didn't even care...that just didn't bode well. "Who exactly is she having dinner _with_?" he forced out even as he tried to keep his tone even and calm. The curiosity and pulsing jealousy wasn't going to get him any answers.

When the artist looked up and met his gaze, though, something flared in Booth's chest. There was just the slightest hint of pity in her eyes, mixed with something that he would swear was happiness for her best friend. "Angela..." he hesitated. Did he really even _want_ to know who had put that look in her eyes? Hell, yes. "Who is Bones having dinner with?"

Angela flashed him a gentle, sympathetic smile. "Sully flew in today. He called earlier this week to let her know and set up dinner."

"Ah." Booth nodded as he crossed his arms over his chest. He adopted a smug pose and asked, "So what happened? He sunk his boat? Got bored and decided the chartered fishing world wasn't exciting enough for him and came home?"

"Nooo," Angela drug out. "Actually, from what she told me, he said that he's really happy with what he's doing, and he's decided he's going to make the move permanent."

"So what the hell is he doing up here and having dinner with Bones?" Booth spit out in annoyed frustration.

Angela could read the tension in his whole body. His jaw was clenched tight, his arms tightly crossed, and his breathing had kicked up a notch. She wasn't blind. She had noticed how annoyed their friend had been just before Sully had left the first time, and she knew that what she was about to say wouldn't make him any happier. While she wanted her best friend to be happy and thought that Sully might be able to do that, she still felt more loyalty to the man standing before her. Deep down, she was still rooting for Booth to win over Sully, even if neither he nor Brennan had given any real, official sign of interest in two and a half years. At the very least, she felt that Booth at least deserved a "heads up" warning of what might be coming.

"Sully told Brennan that he was coming to visit to tie up some loose ends up here. While he didn't say it out right, he implied that _Brennan_ was one of those loose ends. He made some casual remarks about how she would love it down there, and that if she ever wanted to come down, she was more than welcome."

Booth stood there for a moment, feeling like he'd taken a swift kick in the stomach. He had been sure that the "Sully issue", as he referred to it in his head, had ended the previous spring. He hadn't expected his friend to return and solicit his partner all over again. "And what did Bones say about all of that?"  
"Brennan...didn't say no. She also didn't tell me that she wasn't going to do it." She hadn't said she _was_ either, but the absence of an answer one way or the other had Angela very curious.

There was silence for almost a full minute as the two just stared at one another. Then, suddenly, Booth turned on his heel and walked out without another word.

"Booth!" Angela called out to his back, but he didn't even pause. "What are you planning to do?!"


	7. Chapter 7

January 2010  
Brennan's Apartment

"Bones," Booth breathed out a sigh around her name.

He was still just standing there, watching her watching him, and there was a frantic feeling starting to pulse through Brennan as she waited for the proverbial shoe to drop. Feeling the need to just do _something_, her fingers idly started picking at the edges of the sleeves of her blouse. There was no fray there...though that was likely to change if nothing stopped her.

Booth's eyes flickered closed for a moment as he took in another deep breath. 'In through the nose, out through the mouth,' his dad's voice echoed in his head. A wave of calm flowed through him as he thought of the steadfast family man that had raised him. Taking a short step closer, he met her questioning eyes.

"Bones," he started and later he would wonder why even then he had persisted with the nickname, "I made a promise to you a few years ago, and I've never once wavered in my intent to keep it. Hopefully, I'm right in thinking that you haven't changed your mind either."

"Of course I haven't, Booth," Brennan smiled reassuringly at him as she thought back to that conversation. Somehow, though, she'd envisioned this moment happening differently. She'd expected something more...emotional. Instead, they were stuck in these locked stances on separate sides of her doorway, almost like cold-warring nations, neither willing to cross the established boundary.

Moisture pricked at the backs of Booth's eyes, though he'd be damned if he'd let himself cry right now. "I'm in love with you, Bones." It was a near whisper when the words finally came, but, at the same time, they were possibly the easiest words he had ever uttered. There was no question in his mind about whether or not he meant them. "And...I know you know that, but I need you to hear me finally say it anyway."

Six small words were all it took to end the cold war in that doorway. Without saying a word, Brennan moved towards him, a hand coming up to cup his cheek. It was such a simple gesture that was also enormous in its significance.

The words came faster now as the warmth of his partner's hand crept into his skin. "I've waited years for this one, single moment. And there were times when I wasn't sure that I could do it without breaking. So many days and cases and moments where I just felt like I was going to explode if I couldn't touch you or hold you or be the one that you turn to in the middle of the night when you have an epiphany or a bad dream or just a question.

"There were so many times when it just didn't seem fair, or where I wondered if we were cheating ourselves or fooling ourselves." Booth's rambling voice was nearly shaking then as he stayed locked in her gaze. "And all I can think of - right now, in this one, _single_ moment - is that every damned second of it was worth it."

Brennan brushed her hand back and across his short locks. Just as her mouth opened to respond, though, he laid his left index finger over her lips and shook his head.

"I know that this all probably seems...silly. You're not a hopeless romantic, and you don't get all mushy and weak-kneed. I don't expect that from you, but you best expect it from me and get used to it."

A chuckle tugged at the corner of her lips, pulling them into a quiet, relaxed smile. If he wanted to rattle through whatever speech he had planned out, then fine. She could humor him for once. He would have to stop talking eventually, and then she could finally have her say.

"Bones," Booth breathed again. "I have wanted to be with you for so long. I can't even really remember a point in our partnership where some semblance of these feelings weren't there, simmering under the surface and just waiting for the chance to emerge."

Even though her gaze stayed fixed on the FBI agent's earnest expression, Brennan noticed his right hand again finding its way to its matching pocket. The small movement and its destination finally caught her mental attention, and suddenly a flash of clarity pushed through her. Her heart rate sped back up, her breathing increased, and every hair on her body felt like it was standing on end.

"I...am in love with you," he repeated, his tone demanding and pleading all in the same breath. "We made a promise to each other, and we've stood by that for two years. Waiting. For me, Bones, there is no question here. I know what I want," he insisted, again repeating himself, but this time from a long-past conversation. "I'm ready."

Booth fingered the cool, smooth metal sitting in his palm as he brought it to face the light. He could see the slightest hint of panic flicker in her eyes, and he immediately grasped her right hand tightly in his left. "I know this is...scary. And maybe it seems sudden. But, in my head, this is already long in the making. Just because what we have hasn't been traditional doesn't mean it wasn't there. Sometimes you have to just take a really hard look, just know what you have, and grab hold of it and never let go."

Suddenly, their eye contact was broken. As shocked as she was, it took Brennan a solid five seconds to realize the reason, and she looked down as he settled on his right knee before her. In those few moments of silence, she searched his face for some hint of doubt mirroring what she knew must be visible on her own face, but all she could find was peace and confidence and reassurance. She didn't have to look inside herself to know that she wasn't feeling a single one of those emotions. Her mind was one swarm of confusion and swirling emotion, but she couldn't focus on that as he started to speak to her again, the calming smile on his face trying to share some of itself with her.

"Temperance Brennan, you have been _my_ Bones since almost day one," Booth started. His voice was no longer shaking, but as he saw her mouth start to open automatically, he hurried out, "And, please, _God_, don't interrupt my proposal to lecture me on my alpha male tendencies," with a pained, but amused chuckle.

Brennan snapped her mouth shut. The smile that popped up in response to his jest was genuine again, and he had succeeded finally in passing some of his calm to her. It wasn't through any specific words, but instead in the same way that he always relaxed her - by being himself.

As some of the tension seeped out of her, her eyes fell from his face to her hand that he still clutched in his own. She could feel the warmth passing back and forth between their skin, and the thought occurred to her that maybe, just maybe, they could do this. Lifting her chin, she met his laughing eyes once more and waited for him to continue.

Clearing his throat quietly, Booth tried to pick up from where he had left. "Like I said, you've been mine. But there isn't anything 'alpha male' about that statement, because the truth is that you've had me just as long. I've been yours. What we've had is a partnership where we shared the burdens together. We are the epitome of a complimenting relationship. Neither of us can do everything on our own, but put us together and we make things happen. Pair our skills and talents, and we become unstoppable.

"And now, as our working partnership comes to its natural end, it's time to let our partnership find new roots. We'll share our lives like we've shared our jobs. We'll make decisions like we've solved cases. We'll live as we've worked. Together."

There was a pause, just the slightest hesitation, as Booth swallowed past the lump growing in his throat. "Bones..." he asked quietly, "will you marry me?"

The silence this time hung between them as their gazes stayed locked together, her hand held firmly in his. Booth could hear his heart pound once, and then twice in his ears, before her eyes slid shut.

"Yes," Brennan accepted, her eyes closed against the surge of emotion trying to break free. She opened them in time to see the dazzling smile burst across her partner's - 'No,' she corrected herself, 'fiance's' - face.

Booth deftly switched which hand he was holding and slowly, carefully slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. They both took a moment to stare at it, trying to wrap their minds around the momentous moment, before he pushed up from his kneeling position and snagged her around the waist.

To her surprise, the first thing he did wasn't kiss her, but instead he pulled her tightly against his body. One hand tucked into her hair and the other around her waist as he just held her, silently breathing her in. "I love you, Bones."

"I know," Brennan laughed back. "I think you've said it enough times that I've caught on by now." He pulled back just enough to freeze her with a sardonic glare. As she continued, though, the look fell away from his face. "I love you too, Booth."

Finally, Booth pressed forward, his lips colliding with hers. The pounding in their chests coalesced into one rhythm of sound as they kissed for the first time. It was gentle and loving and hungry and a thousand other things all wrapped into one.

When she pulled back after what felt like hours, Brennan flashed a cheeky grin at the man before her. "Sooo," she drew out the word, her tone laughing under her words. "_Now_ are you ready to come inside?"

Booth's answering smirk was all the answer she needed. "Definitely."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** I debated whether or not this should have come before Ch. 7, but in the end I opted to stay with the alternating chapters or "present day" to flashbacks. Just out of curiosity, if you think it should have gone the other way, let me know. I always like to know what people think of the flow of things.

This chapter is also the longest thus far. Kind of surprised me. For those that have read all the way through, thanks for reading! For those who have reviewed (or do), thanks even more for the reviews! I hope you all have enjoyed it.

* * *

October 2007  
Brennan's Apartment

Booth stood outside of his partner's door for a solid ten minutes before he finally gathered the nerve to knock. He could hear movement inside the apartment before footsteps approached the door from the opposite side. All he could hope was that she was alone.

Brennan cracked open the door, checking to see who it was, before swinging it all the way open. The surprise was clear on her face, but she didn't voice it. "Booth," she greeted him with a smile and a wave of her hand. "Come on in."

He paused for a moment on her doorstep, taking in her casual attire of pajama pants and a t-shirt, and asked, "Sully's not here, by chance, is he?" There wasn't much point in going inside if the former agent was there as well. Though...he couldn't exactly turn around and leave without rousing suspicion either.

Her brow furrowed as she tilted her head to the side in question. "No," she confirmed hesitantly. How did even know Sully was in town? "Were you looking for him? I can give you the number of his hotel."

With a swift shake of his head, Booth moved immediately inside and headed towards the living room. "No, I wasn't looking for him. I just...wasn't sure if he would be here. I actually came to talk to you."

Brennan just nodded as she made her way back to her couch where her laptop was still sitting open. She sat back down, pulled the computer into her lap, and started typing away. "I had a moment of inspiration for my newest book earlier, so I came home to get it all down while it's still fresh in my mind. Sully went back to his hotel. How do you even know he's here? Did he call you?"

Even while she voiced the questions, he could see that she wasn't really paying attention for the answers. His partner's entire focus was on the words spilling from her fingers as they sped across the keyboard. Clearly, whatever inspiration she'd had was a big one. 'But what does that _mean_?' he questioned himself. 'Did she say she would go with Sully and that's what she's writing into the book? Did she say _no_ and _that's_ what she's writing? Or does it have nothing to do with Sully at all?'

The questions were whirling through his head as he distractedly offered, "I ran into Angela at the lab earlier tonight, and she mentioned it." That sounded good - so long as the artist hadn't spoken to Brennan by phone since he had left the lab. The potential was there, especially if Angela had called to check how the dinner had gone.

"Ah," was Brennan's only, off-hand response as she continued working.

By then, Booth had started his way towards wearing a path into his partner's throw rug. When he lapsed into silence and just kept pacing, it was finally enough to catch a piece of Brennan's notice. At first, she split her focus between the screen in front of her and her partner, but when the uneasy silence continued, coupled with the occasional odd glance that he kept throwing her way, she couldn't ignore it any longer.

After finishing the paragraph and saving the file, Brennan closed her laptop and pushed it aside. "Booth?" she called, the question clear in her tone. "Did you come here for something or was there just not enough space to pace at home?"

Her words broke through the haze that had shrouded Booth's mind, and he looked over at her in surprise. He honestly hadn't even realized how intently he'd been striding back and forth. As he stared over at her, he could see the concern creeping into her face, and he turned his eyes towards the floor. He had come over here, yes, but even when he had decided to do so, he hadn't been sure what he was actually going to do once he arrived.

"I...I don't know how to do this," Booth quietly admitted.

"Do _what_?" The concern was gone, replaced by confusion as she watched him.

Booth heaved a sigh of frustration as he partially closed the space between them. "_This_," he insisted, waving a hand between them. He could still see the confusion in her eyes, though, and he let loose a groan. "I know why Sully came back."

That hadn't even been in the top 100 of what Brennan was expecting to come from her partner's mouth. She pulled the laptop back over to her and reopened the file for her book. Without looking away from the screen, she said, "Angela needs to learn to not talk so much."

"That's not the point, Bones!" Booth threw his hands up and shook his head. Sometimes she left him just wanting to jump up and down like a five year old. "For crying out loud, would you put the damned laptop away?! I'm trying to tell you something!"

This time her brow shot up at his outburst. What on earth had she done now to get him so riled up and annoyed with her? Throwing him a glare, she very slowly closed her laptop and set it on the coffee table, deliberately emphasizing her movements. "Okay then," she spoke the words slowly, feigning interest. "I'm listening."

Booth clenched his hands and shook them slightly in front of him as he watched her. "Now you're just _trying_ to piss me off," he accused.

"No, I closed my laptop and said I was listening. Just like you asked," she shot back innocently.

Jerking his body away from her, he paced a few feet away and stared blankly at one of her bookshelves. He might not really know what he wanted to say to her, but he knew he wasn't going to be able to say it if he was angry with her. It was just too contradictory. So he stayed facing away from her for a few minutes, taking calming breathes, until he could hear her starting to shift uncomfortably behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he caught her apologetic shrug and turned back towards her.

"It's not like I rehearsed this or something, Bones."

"Rehearsed _what_?"

"Stop asking questions like that!" he demanded. "If I could tell you, I would have said so and you wouldn't have to ask!" Silence met his angry retort, and he rolled his eyes at the two of them. When she didn't say anything, he took the opportunity to just watch her for a moment. Unbeknownst to him, his entire posture and expression softened as he looked at her. For the moment, at least, the mere sight of her was actually a calming influence, though that definitely wasn't always the case.

Booth finally started speaking again, his arms crossed over his chest. "When I spoke to Angela earlier, she told me why Sully had come back. At first, I figured that he was coming back to DC permanently, because he had gotten tired of fishing and the ocean. And, surprisingly, that didn't really bother me that much. But then she said that he was just 'visiting'. Then she told me what you said, about him implying that he wanted you to come back down with him. I can only imagine that he's hoping that the whole 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' thing is true."

He could see the 'I don't know what that means' on her face before she even spoke the words. "I mean that he was hoping you had realized how much you love him and missed him since he's been gone, so that maybe you would change your mind and fly back with him this time."

Brennan could only shake her head, a smile on her face, as she opened her mouth to respond, only to have her partner cut her off.

"_Regardless_," he jumped back in. He really didn't want to know what she had told him yet, though he wasn't overly optimistic considering how cheerful she had been when she'd answered the door. If she had turned Sully down, she would have been at least a little upset or depressed, if for no other reason than she'd had to reject a man she cared about for the second time. Or so he assumed. "For some reason, _that_ idea bothered me. That he had come back to take you away."

The wheels were finally turning in Brennan's head as she watched her partner. "Booth," she started, a warning tone in her voice. "We've talked about this." Maybe not clearly, but the issue had come up more than once if she had caught the subtext correctly.

This time, the worry in her eyes was more of the panic variety than the concern for him kind. His heart clenched at the sight, but he forced down the feeling and gritted his teeth. He was here. This was going to be aired out if it killed him. Which, judging by her expression, he realized that just might end up being the case.

Thinking maybe that if he couldn't see her expression as he spoke that the words would come out easier, he closed his eyes and stuffed his hands in his suit pant pockets. "I know this is going to sound weird, and you're likely not going to understand a bit of what I'm saying, but I need you to hear this."

He paused just long enough to gather his wits, but not long enough for her to interject again. "I know what I want, Bones," he forced out hurriedly. "I've known for a really long time. And that might not make sense, considering you've seen me date people like Cam, but there's something to be said for distraction when you know what you want but can't _have_ what you want.

"I meant what I said last year after the whole situation with Epps. I know that being involved with someone I work with just isn't possible. It's too dangerous for everyone involved, even those around the couple. I could never forgive myself if someone died just because I let myself get involved with another coworker." His eyes cracked open before he finished. "Or a partner."

The perplexed expression that was etched across her face made it clear that he had been right. She didn't understand. But mixed with the confusion was a clear streak of pain as well.

"Why are you bringing this up, Booth?" Brennan asked quietly, trying to keep the hurt from her tone. "Like I said, I thought we'd made this all perfectly clear last year. I don't really see the point in your putting it all right out on the table and repeating everything you said before. Why are you dredging all of this up again?" There hadn't been any moments lately where they'd almost crossed the line they'd clearly defined. Was he just trying to hurt her?

"Bones, I'm not saying this to hurt you," Booth insisted. He took a few steps towards her before stopping as she shot him a warning look. "I just need you to understand."

"Understand _what_ exactly?" Brennan spit out, clearly annoyed. "You tell me not to ask questions that you don't know the answer to, but then you go on and on about an issue that's already been discussed. An issue that we both agreed on. An issue that I thought we were done with."

"Bones," he pleaded, "I can't lose you. I know Sully came back to take you with him, and I can't let you do that. I can't let you go."

"So, what?" She was yelling then. "You can't have me, but you can't let me go? You can date whoever you want, you can sleep with my _boss_, but you expect me to just sit around and not pursue any relationships just so _you_ can be happy knowing I'm not with anyone else?!"

"_No_, that's not what I'm saying!"

"That's sure what it sounds like to me," Brennan said quietly. Looking away from him, she shook her head and stood. "You can see yourself out. I'm going to bed."

Booth watched in frustration as she started walking towards her bedroom. "Would you just listen to me?"

"I think I've listened to enough." She didn't even look back at him or pause in her movements.

"No, that's the point. You _haven't_ listened enough."

Brennan jerked back around and glared at him. "I listened to every word you said, Booth, and all I can think is that you came here out of some selfish desire to stop me from taking time off to go with Sully. Not because you don't think it's a good idea, but because _you_ don't want me to go. What else am I supposed to be hearing?"

"I. Know. What. I. Want," Booth insisted, anguish seeping into his voice. "I need you to hear _that_."

"And you've been perfectly clear about not being able to do anything about _that_," she said the last word mockingly.

"Not _now_, Bones. I can't do anything about that right _now_."

A dead silence followed his words as Brennan stared at him, too surprised to respond at first. The first thought to come to her was the requisite, 'What does that _mean_?' but for once she didn't voice the words. His eyes were pleading with her to understand, to give him a chance to explain, to do _anything_ except walk away. So when she finally spoke again, she quietly asked, "So what do you want?"

"You know what I want, Bones," Booth responded, boldly crossing the open floor to stand in front of her. Even when he reached her, though, he didn't reach out to her, but kept his hands clenched firmly at his sides. "I need you to understand that things aren't always going to be this way. As much as I love being your partner, eventually things change. Promotions happen. Reassignments. Things change. It's usually the only constant that you can rely on. I want you to know that I'm another constant that you can rely on. I'm going to be here. I'm not going to go anywhere. And when things do change, for one of us..." he trailed off, leaving the rest unsaid.

Brennan looked away, no longer able to meet his gaze. While she wasn't about to cry, she could feel the burning feeling behind her eyes. "And you expect me to be okay with that? To just...take it all on faith and wait?"

"No, Temperance." Booth shook his head and reached out a finger to turn her head back towards him. "I _hope_ you'll be okay with it. I _hope_ that a promise can be enough for now." He paused, searching her face for _something_. "I hope that you know what you want, just like I do, and that it's important enough to you to give us time to get there."

"I..." Brennan started hesitantly. "I don't know how realistic that is, Booth. I mean, you could be talking about _years_. Do you really think you can do that? I don't know if I can."

"I'm not a fool, Bones. I know neither of us are exactly saints or angels. But...it is possible to just not flaunt it in each other's faces, you know? So long as I don't have to see it, I can...ignore it. Pretend it's not there. Does that make sense?"

Her brow furrowed as she eyed him. "So you just don't want me to tell you if I'm seeing anyone?"

"I don't want you to _see_ anyone!" Booth dropped his hand from her chin and smacked it against his forehead. He really didn't want to spell this out. "I'm saying I don't expect you to not...you know, _see_ anyone. Just don't date them."

The instant that his request clicked for her was obvious as her eyes widened slightly and she nodded. "I see. You're saying it's okay if we satisfy our bio - "

Booth's hand shot away from his forehead and closed over her mouth. "Bones! God!" He laughed out of sheer frustration and looked up towards the ceiling as if asking for divine intervention. The turn their conversation had taken was awkward, but it had definitely taken the serious weight out of it. And even though she hadn't said the words, he had heard her unspoken agreement to what he had proposed. He let his hand drop away again and forced out roughly, "That's exactly what I'm saying, but I _really_ don't want to spell it out. I don't even really want to _think_ about it. If I give you five more minutes, you're going to be writing this all down in contract form!"

"That's just ridiculous, Booth. No contract of this nature would be enforceable in a court of law," Brennan explained in complete seriousness.

Booth let out another chuckle as his eyes slipped closed in disbelief, but the smile that spread across his face was sincere even as he shook his head. _This_ was what he wanted after all, even the ridiculous parts. "That's a very good point, Bones. I don't know what I was thinking."

When he opened his eyes, she was just watching him with an unsure expression on her face. Clearly, she didn't really know what they were supposed to do next anymore than he did. A part of him wanted to tell her exactly how he felt, wanted to kiss her even if it was just the once, but at the same time he knew that once that moment came, once that sort of action was taken, they wouldn't be able to put it aside. It would be out there, and they would have to either step up and deal with it or cast it aside forever. There wouldn't be any going back.

And even as that knowledge left an almost unbearable ache in his chest, he could see that she understood it. 'For now, that's enough,' he insisted to himself. Even as he thought it, though, he still wasn't sure if their bargain was even possible. As he looked at her, he wasn't sure if he believed himself capable of holding out until he managed a promotion or a change of assignment that would keep him in the area. That was his biggest concern - location. She had been right in that it might be years. But as a gentle, amused smile started to appear on her face, he grinned back. They could do this. They could.

Without thinking about it, Booth slipped a hand around the back of Brennan's neck and urged her forward. As she willingly took that step towards him, his other arm curled around her waist, and he just held her against him, savoring the feeling of her arms curling around his back. He could feel her heart pounding against his, and they stayed that way for a few minutes before he grudgingly pulled back and released her.

"I really need to go," Booth explained as he took a few steps backwards.

Brennan watched as he headed towards her door and suddenly a mischievous smile erupted. "Booth?"

He already had his hand on her doorknob when he turned and looked at her, his eyebrows raised in question. "Yeah?"

"I told Sully I couldn't go with him."

The simple statement paired with the gleam in her eyes just about did Booth in. He stared at her for a moment before the laugh forced its way out. Running his free hand back through his hair, he shook his head. "Of course you did, Bones. Of course," he shrugged in amusement. "If you talk to him again before he leaves, tell him I said thanks for coming back to town. And to have a _really_ safe trip back." As he jerked open the door and started down the hallway, still laughing to himself, he realized that he actually meant it too.


End file.
